La rosa de los vientos
by Maiev-S
Summary: Ivan Braginski, el Rey de trébol, y Alfred F Jones, el rey de Espadas, han entrado en guerra, ninguno se detendrá hasta que no haya un ganador - . Rol basado en la versión "Hetalia Poker", RusXAme, Rated M por capítulos futuros-
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo de no escribir ni publicar nada vengo a compartir esta historia, hecha en conjunto con Eli-chan y basada en un rol que hicimos.

Pairing: RusiaXAmérica

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es autoría de Hidekaz Himaruya - sensei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y es meramente por entretenimiento y ocio.

Advertencias: R18 por futuros capítulos, sex, gore, angst, magia. Puede que haya referencias de cosas conocidas.

Summary : Ivan Braginski, el Rey de trébol, y Alfred F Jones, el rey de Espadas, han entrado en guerra, ninguno se detendrá hasta que no haya un ganador. Rol basado en la versión "Hetalia Poker", RusXAme, Rated M por capítulos futuros-

* * *

**La rosa de los vientos**

**Capítulo 1**

Alfred se encontraba en su despacho, un papel arrugado más que caía a la cesta de basura,puso los pies encima del escritorio y perdió su mirada en su ventana, que tenía forma de espada. Resopló con fastidio, él ni había pedido ser rey y ahora estaba inmerso en una guerra en contra del reino del trébol, civiles morían de ambos bandos y le daba mucha rabia no poder terminar con el conflicto de una vez por todas. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio, en ese momento estaba pensando en una estrategia para derrotar a sus contrincantes de uniforme verde, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno, siempre su plan tenía alguna falla, y era la razón de que el estudio estuviera lleno de papeles en el piso, sin decidirse por ninguna.

Tocaron su puerta y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo para parecer bien sentado

- Adelante-

Dos de sus hombres entraron con un saludo militar, se acercaron mucho a él y lo noquearon con un rápido golpe, cayendo al piso, al rey de espadas se le nubló la vista perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto.

-Le dolía mucho la cabeza, cuando poco a poco abrió los ojos, mientras que sentía que estaba atado de manos en un lugar oscuro el cual parecía una mazmorra, no había recordado lo que había pasado en un momento estaba en su cuarto, planeando la nueva estrategia para acabar con el reino de trébol y en otro momento estaba en una mazmorra atado, en eso ve que la ventana tenia forma de trébol y supo lo que había pasado, desviando la mirada buscando cualquier cosa que podría utilizar para poder zafarse y salir pero vio que se acercaba una sombra, por lo oscuro del lugar no la pudo diferenciar bien así que tomo aire para articular unas pocas palabras

-¿Quién eres? muéstrate ya!

La silueta se hizo visible por la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana en forma de trébol, sonrió como un niño y alzó la mejilla del prisionero con su mano derecha, ladeando la cabeza a un lado - Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Alfred... ¿O debería decir, Rey de espadas? hehe -

Alfred identificó la silueta poco a poco, al hombre alto de cabello gris y ojos violetas con su clásica sonrisa alocada, haciendo puños con las manos, mientras que el mayor le tomaba la mejilla, escuchando lo que este decía plantándole una sonrisa retadora

- Vaya, vaya pero si eres tú, no sabía que un rey se rebajaría para secuestrar al rey de cuya nación está en guerra con la tuya, dime ¿planeas amenazar mi reino conmigo aquí?

- Bien debes saber que uno nunca debe revelar sus estrategias a su enemigo - Le habló firme - Tú tienes otros propósitos que cumplir - le soltó y dio una vuelta por el calabozo con las manos detrás de la espalda, dando pasitos infantiles - Es una verdadera lástima que no haya podido ir a darte la bienvenida en tu propio reino, pero aquí estoy. Bienvenido al reino del Trébol, ahora eres mi prisionero Alfred. En el amor todo se vale, y en la guerra, también -

La sonrisa del menor se había borrado mientras escuchaba al mayor, cuando se vio libre estaba a punto de pelear con él, noquearlo y salir de ahí, pero desistió de su idea al darse cuenta de la cantidad de soldados en los alrededores. Sólo se le quedo mirando como caminaba y sonreía a medida que seguía hablándole con desprecio

- Tsk ¿A qué te refieres con otro propósito, que quieres de mí?

- Uhm, es triste saber que todo terminó de esta manera, antes era todo tan diferente - Ivan se volvió para verle de frente una vez más - Pero como es de tu conocimiento, ahora estamos en guerra, y esto es como un juego de ajedrez, si acorralas al rey, el juego se acaba - lo último lo dijo en voz más grave, dedicándole una malévola mirada, mientras le golpeaba en la cara con su cetro

Alfred desvió la mirada a otro lado, enojado

- Era diferente ya que nosotros éramos solo unos niños -vio directo al ruso con una mirada de odio. Cuando recibió el golpe se levantó, corriendo hacia él para luego sacar su reloj que tenía en el bolsillo, enlazando el cuello del ruso, mirándolo con mucha rabia

- Dime, y si yo mato al rey, entonces gano, ¿no?

Ivan le sonrió retándolo, sin moverse de su lugar sintiendo la cuerda en su cuello.

- Cuatro minutos y cuarenta segundos, jm. Pierdes rápido la paciencia. Estás equivocado. No ganas cuando matas al rey, ganas cuando lo acorralas, si te fijas en una sola pieza, perderás - en ese momento hizo un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha alcanzando el cuello de Alfred, apretándolo sin presión con sus manos frías.

Alfred sintió cómo el ruso alcanzo su cuello y soltó el reloj por el movimiento tan brusco, cayendo al suelo mientras el tacto helado de las manos del más alto profanaba su cuello.

- Entonces dime ¿de qué forma me vas a acorralar? ¿Viviré en esta celda para siempre como un prisionero hasta que mi cuerpo se pudra? sabes que mi nación lo más seguro es que me estén buscando y cuando lo hagan no tendré piedad contigo Rey de trébol.

Ivan le soltó, indiferente, lanzándolo al piso con brusquedad recogiendo el reloj con mucha cautela guardándoselo en su abrigo

- Eso suena demasiado aburrido, ¿no te parece? Más bien - le rodeó, dedicándole una mirada desafiante - Desde hoy serás mi esclavo, Rey de Espadas. No le temo a tu gente, a decir verdad, la espero con ansias, no puedo esperar a darles la bienvenida a mi reino. Y si me dices que no tendrás piedad, está bien. Yo tampoco. Si te niegas…

Dio una orden levantando la mano derecha y los soldados que estaban fuera de la mazmorra iluminaron la celda contigua, en donde estaba un hombre vestido con el uniforme militar del reino de las espadas, amarrado a una silla y con un hacha gigante y filosa apuntando a su cuello, inmóvil. Se prendieron las luces blancas de las otras celdas, dejando ver una fila de militares que correspondían al primer ministro y la división principal del ejército del reino de espadas

- Tu gente, pagará las consecuencias. Tú eliges, "rey", o accedes a mi hospitalidad y te conviertes en mi súbdito o me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera con ellos. Así que Alfred, cuéntame ¿Qué eliges?

El rubio chasqueó los dientes con ira antes de abrir la boca y decir su elección.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¿qué opinan? Hágannoslo saber con el botoncito de abajo :D


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola! Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Debo advertir una cosa, a lo largo de la historia quizá lean cosas que les parezcan conocidas y hayan referencias de otras historias, pero sería imposible para mi mencionarlas todas. Sin más, este es el segundo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si así fuera el RusxAme fuera canon XD

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Y bien, Alfred, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? - el rey verde levantó el mentón del menor sonriéndole muy altivo – Recuerda, quien está conmigo será invencible, quien esté en mi contra, quedará en cenizas –

Cuando el mayor dijo esa descabellada idea, era más que claro que se iba a negar, pero al ver a su gente a punto de la muerte, se mordió el labio inferior por la duda mientras que con las manos hacia puños, no sabía qué clase de cosas locas lo mandaría hacer el hombre de verde, pero como el gran líder que era, tenía que salvar a su pueblo. El rubio permaneció un momento sin hablar, pero mirando muy mal a su captor, sus ojos azules brillaban con desprecio, chasqueó los dientes y se inclinó de mala gana ante el rey de tréboles, después de todo él también era un rey y era muy humillante.

- Está bien, está bien lo haré pero, tienes que liberarlos a todos y que vuelvan a mi reino.

El rubio miró al primer ministro con una sonrisa en su cara.

- No vengan a buscarme, si lo hacen la guerra se desatará más de lo ya está, yo saldré de esto solo, así que vuelvan al reino y esperen mi regreso.

El primer ministro de uniforme azul asintió ante las palabras de su rey, tragando un gran nudo en la garganta, Ivan alzó la mano y los guardias retiraron las hachas, saliendo de las mazmorras apagando las luces, dibujó una sonrisa retorcida y complacida en su rostro posando una suave mirada a su nueva adquisición

- Esa actitud me agrada más, tenemos un trato entonces –

El rubio se quedó indignado, eso no era un trato, era chantaje, pero no podría decírselo, su situación actual no le favorecía, pero se lo desquitaría después. Vio que el mayor sacó el reloj de bolsillo que le habían arrebatado para mirar la hora y guardarlo de nuevo, clavándole la mirada con odio y muchas ganas de matarlo.

- Sígueme - le ordenó el rey verde, saliendo de la celda, dejando la puerta abierta - No puedo ser descortés ni con la gente que me sirve, hoy dormirás fuera del calabozo. Deberías agradecerlo y considerarte afortunado, he he – rió despreocupadamente. Caminaron hasta llegar a la parte de arriba en donde había más luz, y la gente se hacía a un lado a medida que el rey de Trébol es pasaba, mirando hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, para verificar que en verdad le seguían. El rubio siguió al hombre de verde, mientras veía el castillo, era muy lindo y limpio pero ya se estaba cansado de tanto verde y tantos tréboles, escuchando al mayor y soltado una risa burlona

- Vaya, aunque sea tienes un poco de cortesía –

Alfred seguía caminado y vio cómo la gente se alejaba, cosa que le parecía intrigante, ya que en su reino cuando él caminaba todos los súbditos sonríen y lo saludan, en eso vio una pequeña niña que estaba llorando porque se había caído ya que la habían empujado las personas que se apartaban para darle paso a su rey. Alfred dejó de seguir a Ivan y fue a donde la niña estaba, sacando de su bolsillo una paleta de chocolate en forma de espada, sonriéndole suavemente y la ayudándola a levantarse.

Ivan, al dejar de escuchar los pasos que le seguían, se volteó para verificar qué pasaba, regresando sobre el camino que ya había recorrido hasta llegar donde Alfred y la niña, colocando sus dedos en el hombro de Alfred con mucha fuerza, sin borrar su expresión sonriente. La niña se dio cuenta y tuvo miedo, haciéndole una referencia al rey dando media vuelta, alejándose lo más que podía de allí.

- Es muy desconsiderado de tu parte no seguir mis órdenes, Alfred – Le dijo con vocecita infantil – ¿Sabes que le pasa a los esclavos cuando hacen algo mal? – Preguntó animado para juntar las palmas de las manos y luego tomar la del rubio, halándolo y corriendo – Vamos a tomar el té - apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras hubo un murmullo general en la estancia, todos los presentes tenían una cara preocupada mirando con lástima o mucha pena al rey azul.

- ¿Por qué todos me miran así? – preguntó molesto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna -

En eso caminaron a la parte trasera del palacio, en donde había un jardín con mesas y sillas y también muchas flores, gran parte de ellas girasoles de todos los tamaños, Ivan tomó una y le habló a la flor

- Hola, Yulia - y la flor le respondió "Hola" –

Siguió su camino para sentarse y hacer que el rubio así lo hiciera, en la mesa estaba servido el té, pero los platos estaban vacíos. Una vez se aseguró que nadie les veía, la voz y actitud de Ivan se volvió más serena, y el rubio al notarlo, bajó un poco la guardia. Ivan miró fugazmente a las flores, que cuchicheaban entre ellas e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio

- Trátenlo bien – les ordenó –

El rubio miró las flores con un gran brillo en sus ojos mientras las saludaban, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se sentó mientras veía con mucha hambre los platos, que tenían el dibujo de pasteles encima, sonriéndole al de ojos violeta, mientras tenía un recuerdo de su niñez

- ¿Sabes? aún tengo el girasol que me diste, ahora esta enorme y es la flor con quien más hablo de todo el jardín.

Ivan sonrió con nostalgia

- ¿Siquiera recuerdas su nombre? Corrimos por las calles hasta que nos perdimos y llegamos a la casa de los girasoles, la dueña no estaba y yo cogí uno para ti, muy muy pequeño. Te dije que la cuidaras muchísimo, y también...También prometimos...Que cuando Merrlina creciera... –

Ivan bajó la cabeza tomando la taza de té, completando la oración en su mente, visualizando el recuerdo y tomando un sorbo de té, huyendo de la mirada de Alfred. "Seguiríamos siendo amigos por siempre" , eran las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza –

El rubio no necesitó que Ivan terminara de hablar, porque ya había completado la oración en su mente, bajando la cabeza al recordarla.

- Merrlina me pregunta mucho sobre ti, pero no le digo la verdad si no que digo que has estado muy ocupado, si se entera de la guerra de seguro se muere y se marchita de la tristeza. No quisiera imaginar mi jardín si ella, creo que es la única flor con quien me llevo bien, las demás son puras rosas de color azul y son muy pretenciosas -se quedo el cielo- vaya ser adulto es un problema, ¿no? -se quedo viendo su reflejo con un enojo interno- yo ni siquiera quería ser un rey, son puras reglas y trabajos

- Es mejor que no le digas nada - miró hacia el cielo luego de sorber otro poco de té - Yo nunca quise crecer, pero no tuve elección. Igual tú - "Algún día quiero ir a visitarle, al menos" divagaba el ruso en sus pensamientos, ¿podría realizar ese cometido en estos tiempos? Negó con su cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como qué iba a hacer en concreto con su nueva "adquisición". El rey verde tomó otro sorbo de su té y dio un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro para hablarle nuevamente con autoridad al menor.

- Alfred, como ya debes saber, cada reino tiene fuerza diferente, y también magia - blandió su cetro al plato que estaba en el lugar de Alfred, que tenía un dibujo de un pastel de chocolate, y en efecto apareció un pastel real, a lo que el rubio lo miró con asombro y hambre, sospechando mucho del pastel, pero le rugió el estómago así que empezó a comer –

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, está delicioso – Alfred siguió comiendo y cuando se terminó el pastel apareció otro al instante, empezando a comerlo de nuevo, cada vez que se acababa aparecía uno nuevo y él sentía la necesidad de comerlo aunque tuviera el estómago lleno -

- Jajajaja olvidaba que tu reino practicaba la magia como poder especial, en mi reino utilizan la magia también pero en realidad solo nos especializamos en controlar el tiempo por eso mi arma es un reloj.

Ivan le miró con curiosidad apoyando un codo en la mesa y su mano en la mejilla, tocó el reloj con la mano, sin sacarlo del bolsillo

- ¿Ah sí?…Ya comprendo, desde que lo toqué sentía algo extraño en ese reloj, está conectado contigo. Y si puedes controlar el tiempo, ¿por qué no regresaste y detuviste la guerra? Eso es bastante egoísta de tu parte, Alfred.

Alfred seguía comiendo, escuchando, sonriendo apenas el rey verde tocó el reloj –

- Pues si en mi reino cuando cada persona nace se le da un reloj ya que forma parte del tiempo de la persona, o eso es lo que dicen los sabios de mi pueblo. Créeme si pudiera viajar por el tiempo hubiera evitado esta guerra, pero ese no es nuestro poder con el reloj, solo podemos detener el tiempo y solo por un periodo corto, pero nuestro verdadero poder sale a flote cuando el reloj se convierte en una espada. Somos luchadores y guerreros según los sabios nuestro carácter y determinación son los que nos caracteriza.

- Y... ¿Qué pasa si el reloj de la persona se rompe?

Alfred lo miró con indiferencia, mientras terminaba de comer su cuarto pastel, dándose cuenta de que había algo extraño en él.

-¿Y para que quieres saber eso? – Preguntó apuntándole con el dedo índice - Oye, por que el logo de tu reino es un trébol, es mío es la espada, ya que como te dije antes nuestro reloj se vuelve espada y eso representa el poder de nuestra alma o algo así, la verdad no soy bueno citando a los sabios.

- Ha ha, sigues teniendo la misma cabeza hueca de siempre, ni teniendo tantos consejeros alrededor les prestas suficiente atención –

"Un momento, si representa el poder del alma, eso significa que..." el de ojos violeta estaba atando cabos en la mente, dándose cuenta de la importancia del reloj en el reino de las espadas.

- Nuestro emblema es un trébol de tres hojas, representa tres cosas, el valor, la resistencia y la sabiduría. El tallo las une a las tres formando un todo.

Alfred lo vio primero con mala cara por lo del principio pero luego con mucho interés- entonces -señalo en cetro- ese bastón es el tallo de que hablas, ¿no?

Ivan ignoró la pregunta, sacando el reloj de Alfred de su bolsillo mirándolo con curiosidad y abriéndolo, Alfred se alteró sin perder de vista su reloj, aún con el pedazo del último pastel en la boca-

- Ahora, volviendo a la pregunta de antes, ¿qué pasaría si le hago algo a esto?

Alfred se levantó súbitamente de su silla

- Espera, ¡no lo….

Alfred no pudo terminar la oración. Ivan esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa sosteniendo el reloj en su mano haciendo rechinar sus uñas sobre el vidrio, el rubio sintió unas grandes punzadas de dolor en su pecho y cayó de rodillas, su rostro agonizaba y sudaba frío, apretó su mano sobre su pecho por el ardor, frunciendo el ceño fulminando con la mirada al rey verde, quien respondió a esa mirada con una expresión risueña y cruel, disfrutando de verlo sufrir de esa manera –

- Ahh ¡S…Suelta….M…Mi reloj! -

El rubio comenzaba a soltar lágrimas a causa del dolor que se hacía más fuerte

- Ha ha ¿qué te pareció el pastel de la verdad, Alfred?

- ¿Ah?

El rey azul se quedó estupefacto, sabía que no debía comer eso, pero se convenció a sí mismo que le habían obligado a comerlo con magia, debía ser eso, porque no era tan ingenuo como para hacerlo por sí solo. Ahora estaba muy enojado, los costados de su rostro se humedecían con sus lágrimas de dolor y su semblante de ira, se sentía muy impotente y humillado, y había revelado información importante de su reino. Juró para sí mismo con determinación, que encontraría la forma de vengarse de todo esto. Ivan le acarició una mejilla suavemente deslizando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, acercándose a su rostro y recogiendo una lágrima con sus labios, degustándola con una sonrisa muy feliz, enterrando más las uñas en el reloj en forma de espada, jugando con él y notando que a cada corte que hacía Alfred se doblegaba más.

- ¿Por qué no dejas salir tu dolor, Alfred? Sé que quieres gritar –

- N…n…n… ¡NO!

- Terco – Ivan le pegó un puño, a lo que Alfred trató de detener pero no halló la fuerza en la confusión de su dolor en el corazón, el rey de espadas tenía orgullo a pesar de todo, no se iba a dejar aunque el rey de tréboles lo tuviera en esta situación

– ¿Qué se siente, Al? Debe ser un honor poder arrodillarte ante mí, ¿no? No importa tu respuesta, al final vas a estar aquí por mucho, muuuucho tiempo, hehe - dijo el mayor mientras Alfred lo miraba muy mal y sentía que algo se movía dentro de sí, susurrándole...

* * *

¿Y qué tal les pareció? Me es muy importante saber su opinión y también retroalimentación, hasta el próximo update, se cuidan mucho ! :D


End file.
